Pokemon: Gravity Overload
by Picketline
Summary: With Ash dead, Team Rockets attacks have grow more violent, kidnapping and killing to get what they desire. When Jesse's sister is kidnapped his path to rescue her ultimately reveals the truth about the deceased Pokemon Master and a much darker scheme.


((Warnings: This fanfiction will contain slash/yaoi pairings and several oc's if I do continue, however they are not the main focus of the story.

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Pokemon why the hell would I be writing a _fan_fiction.))

* * *

Prologe

I had spent nine years travelling the world, training, challenging gym leaders for their respective badges, defeating the Elite Four to become the Pokemon Master of my home region at the age of nineteen.

But that hadn't been enough.

Over the next year I challenged the masters of every region in Japan until I had earned the title of Pokemon Master of Japan. But I couldn't stop there like my predecessors had. No, there was still so much more I and my Pokemon could accomplish. There were still trainers scattered across the globe, all of whom could improve my and my Pokemon's abilities and climb the trainer hierarchy. So that's what I did.

I started in the east, stripping the Australian, Chinese and Thai masters of their titles before working my way across to the west. It wasn't long before another year had passed and I was in North America facing off against John Parker, the United States Champion.

For what would become a historical event, the stadium was rather anti-climatic. We both stood in what I could only describe as a pit, facing each other on platforms so that we could see the whole battle field clearly, however not tall enough to stop the concrete walls towering around us. Spectators chanted and jeered for their chosen side, although John's supports were a lot louder than mine, but that was to be expected seeing as we were fighting on his home turf.

The battle had dragged on for some time now and we were both down to our last Pokemon, John's Staryu waiting patiently in the centre of the field for what ever Pokemon I would chose to oppose it. I must admit, his prized Pokemon, Staryu was a challenge, having defeated my Sceptile despite the type disadvantage, however that had left it severely weakened.

I sent out my final Pokemon, Pikachu jumping from my shoulder towards the starfish Pokemon. He stopped several feet from his opponent, arching his back is preparation for what ever command I sent his way. I could of ended the match with a simple thunder shock but toying with the Staryu was much more appealing than a quick victory.

I had Pikachu use Tackle several times, at first Staryu was able to avoid a direct hit, but its previous fight with Sceptile was taking its toil and before long it was unable to dodge the yellow rodents attacks. It was clear the creature wouldn't be able to take much more before fainting, its water gun doing little to slow the yellow blur as he used quick attack. Once Staryu could no longer defend its self I commanded Pikachu to end it.

"Pikachu! Use Tackle one last time!"

"Staryu, do-!" it was useless, Pikachu pushed off the ground with his hind legs, propelling himself forward, slamming into the Staryu. Staryu tried to stop itself before it hit the far wall behind its trainer but to little avail, only managing to twist itself around to face Pikachu. It hit the wall with a loud thud and slumped to the floor, its gem flashing several times before turning a dull lifeless pink.

"And there we have it folks!" The audience was silent for the first time. I could of sworn time slowed down, just for a moment, as I starred across the field to the fainted Staryu as the realization of what that meant hit me. The tannoy system coming to life with the voice of one of the commentators.

"The Japanese Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum has defeated John Parker, the United States Champion!"

We had done it.

"I declare the match over and Ash Ketchum the Official Pokemon Master of the World…!"

We had actually done it.

I vaulted over the railings of my platform, rushing towards Pikachu. Dropping to my knees, the small rodent like Pokemon jumped into my arms rubbing his wet nose and golden fur on my cheek. I felt like _nothing_ could stop us now.

If only I had known just how wrong I was.

--

__

"Tomorrow marks the second anniversary of the death of the first World Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum…"

* * *

((A.N:I'm trying to make a Pokemon fancomic with a few friends and while I know roughly what happens up to a cirtain point, I thought writing it out might help me work out what to draw. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors, I'm pretty crap at writing. So, in a poor attempt to pretend I'm not quite as bad as I am, I shall use the over used excuse of I started and finished writing this in the early hours of the morning.

Constructive criticism would be appreciated.))


End file.
